


A Bit of Magic

by Izzu



Category: Mahou Sentai Magiranger, Tokusatsu
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-09
Updated: 2011-03-09
Packaged: 2017-11-08 03:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzu/pseuds/Izzu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post episode 9. Perhaps Kai should have chosen something else to practice his alchemy on and not play with his food.</p><p>Prompt: Mahou Sentai Magiranger, Any, their favourite non-battle magic spell. From haruka at fic_promptly</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bit of Magic

_"Jiruma Magiiro"_   
  
In a burst of light, the Aniki Salad's  _facial expression_  turned into another arrangement of said salad. Amused with himself, he tried it again... and again, turning the salad into a salad ship, salad mansion, salad forest—until Makito grabbed his MagiPhone off from his hands. Kai looked up towards his older brother as Makito gave him a stern glare—or at least he tried to.   
  
"Kai, how many times did I say not to play with your food?"   
  
"Don't waste your breath, Aniki. As if Kai would remember that—" Tsubasa turned around to glare at Kai, who was trying in vain to wrestle his MagiPhone from Makito's grip. "And what's with you, ever since that time you've ridden Barikion you've been playing with that spell even more. Did you still mi—"   
  
"It's nothing like that!" Kai started to say before noticing that the Aniki salad for the moment had been piled into something shaped like a horse. His face flushed slightly before he rushed out of the Magic Room and into his room.   
  
"I'm not moping!" Kai said to himself as he hop on his bed, wrapping his arm around his legs. He glanced towards the window.   
  
But perhaps... he did miss that horse still, Kai thought to himself. He still could not forget it, the feeling of exhilaration he had felt while riding Barikion. The joy he had felt when he succeeded in extracting that cursed arrow off Barikion's back. He never thought he could love his alchemy spell more than he had.   
  
With this spell, he could transfigure an object into another thing. He could even move things around with that spell. And because of that spell, he had saved Barikion's life! It was a spell that only he can do, and how he love it. Was it wrong for him to use the spell every now and then even if they weren't fighting any Hades Beasts or other enemies? His coach always said that practice makes perfect and that's how he could play soccer so well...   
  
Alright, perhaps he should have chosen something else to practice his alchemy on instead of playing with the food. But still...!   
  
"Kai-chan!" Kai gasped as both his sisters jumped onto his bed.   
  
"Are you okay?" Houka started to ask before Kai shrugged her off.   
  
"I'm fine, you don't need to come here to check on me!"   
  
Urara whistled. "I wonder... it did seem like Tsubasa's words struck deep. That aside, big brother was right. You shouldn't play with your food, Kai."   
  
Kai pouted. "I know that already... you don't need to tell me."   
  
Houka giggled. "But you know, Kai-chan. What you did on the salad was pretty good! I liked how that salad ship and horse turned out so beautifully."   
  
"You're so good with that spell. I never thought I'd feel bad at eating the salad for fear of destroying that arrangement. Big brother's usual salad arrangement usually didn't look so appetizing..." Urara added.   
  
Kai beamed. "Of course it'll look good! It's my best spell!" The three siblings laughed again as Kai took out his MagiPhone again. Yes, the alchemy spell is one of his best and favourite spell. And he was proud at admitting it. Kai turned a glance towards his study table where a small toy model—a gift given to him by one of his classmates—lay half-assembled.   
  
He grinned to himself as he flicked his MagiPhone towards the model.   
  
_"Jiruma... Magiiro!"_


End file.
